Eiluned (Founder)
Eiluned is the legendary Sidhe founder of House Eiluned. Overview Alynyad 'lived during the birth of the Golden Age of Legends, when the world was new and the world's greatest dreams were still before her. The fae of that age lived a life akin to that of the gods in song and story, interacting with mortals but living a life all their own, with rules no mortal could fathom. Of all Alynyad's children, it was believed that her eldest son, Ailil, would succeed her, and he certainly seemed up to the task. A strong boy with raven-black hair and dark, brooding eyes, he was the subject of much amorous attention. Alynyad's youngest daughter was a sickly child name Eiluned. It was whispered by some that Eiluned's playmates were Children of Lilith; fair-skinned children like herself who came calling only when the sun had crept below the horizon. By day, the girl read and wove tapestries, preferring her own company to that of others. Those few adults who took the time to speak to the queer child found that she possessed a wisdom beyond her years. As she blossomed into adulthood, a few noticed that the sickly one had grown into a delicate young woman; she remained quiet and studious. Few took note of the girl who lived ever in the shadow of her charming older brother. And so, Ailil became a king among the fae. His skill with a blade was exceeded only by his way with words, and although some distrusted him and also those of his household for their occasional duplicity, this trait was usually overshadowed by their charm and wit. Ailil's younger sister, Lady Eiluned, acted as his seneschal in his absence, for though the two were very different, they shared a love closer than that of siblings. Lady Eiluned was the first of the fae to foresee the coming Sundering. Her skill with prophecy and divination magics was unequaled, so when she first told her brother and the other kings and queens of her vision, the took her words with great interest. "We must prepare for the coming storm," she had said, "lest we be caught unawares, For although we have lived for time untold alongside mortals without directly interfering with their affairs, I have seen a dark future for our people should we continue down this same path: a future where mortals have cast dreams aside and live in despair; a world with no place for us, or for anyone who dares to dream. I know not how we may prevent this from happening, but, brothers and sisters, I implore you to think long on this matter." But this was the height of the Mythic Ages and few heeded her warnings. Even her dear brother dismissed her vision, and their quarrels became so great in time that Eiluned took leave of Ailil's court. With her companions, fae and otherwise, she founded a kingdom of her own several leagues hence, and though they did not always believe the things this strange child said, it was not long before the other kings and queens came to recognize her as one of their own. References # CTD. 'Noblesse Oblige: The Book of Houses, pp. 36-37. Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Legendary Fae (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD)